1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic loads used for testing electrical equipment, and more particularly to an electronic load for testing the stability of a power voltage of a power source.
2. Description of Related Art
In the power supply industry, a stability test is an important process before a power source, such as a power supply or an uninterruptible power system, is put on the market. An electronic load is needed when testing the stability of the power source. A sliding rheostat may be used as the electronic load. However, the sliding rheostat is unsuitable for some testing because of its inherent characteristics. For example, the sliding rheostat does not have the characteristic of a constant current load. In addition, the sliding rheostat has an inductance characteristic because the sliding rheostat is wound with coils. Therefore, a testing result acquired by the sliding rheostat may be not accurate.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic load that can overcome the aforementioned problems.